The invention relates to a display device comprising a luminous element and a light guide having incoupling and outcoupling locations, the light guide being able to transport a light signal emerging from the luminous element.
In display devices of this type, signals are displayed on a projection surface by means of a differentiating optical signal transmitter via an optically conducting element. In such displays, individual light-emitting elements, or an electronic display, are used. Examples of the application of such display devices are multistatus displays in tacographs or car radios that display a number of display states on a display field via a light guide and, for example, two LEDs. Another application are economy displays, arranged in the form of a ring or bar, that are implemented, for example, by means of 20 light-emitting diodes (LED) or by a liquid crystal display (LCD). The disadvantages of such a display are the complex layout of the circuitry and the large number of discrete components that thereby entail high production costs and a low degree of design freedom.